Moteur, Caméra, Action
by migguy-24
Summary: Une connerie, un one-shot et les personnages ne se ressemble pas sauf au début. Cela se passe à la fin de Devil May Cry 3. Pas de couple.


Titre : Moteur, Caméra, Action.

Résumé : Une connerie, un one-shot et les personnages ne se ressemble pas sauf au début.

Disclaimer : Dante et Vergil sont à Capcom, je ne possède rien.

Disclaimer 2 : L'image de couverture est à Snowlady7 sur deviantart

Petite Note : soyez sympa c'est ma première fanfic ici, j'ai eu une idée en tête et l'inspiration est venue toute seule.

Note à ignoré mais qui vous donne un indice sur ce qui va suivre : Dans la vrai vie, mon frère et moi, on joue souvent aux jeux vidéo comme DMC, Sonic, Résident Evil ou encore Call of Duty. Alors pendant les vacances on s'est fait un délire de se faire des cosplays, lui de Dante et moi de Vergil et ensemble ont à jouer la dernière scène de Devil May Cry 3.

Sans plus vous faire attendre, la lecture

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Moteur, Caméra, Action.**

* * *

Deux hommes tombaient dans un monde presque vide qu'on appel l'enfer. L'un portait un manteau qui lui descendais jusque son torse et avait une énorme épée dans le dos, l'autre portait un manteau bleu et contrairement au premier son torse était couvert, il avait un sabre de ninja sur le coté gauche de son manteau.

Après que les deux hommes était tombé, une grand épée au pouvoir immense se planta au sol.

Le premier au manteau rouge roula en boule pour aller la récupérée mais l'autre la pris en main facilement. Ils avaient battus quelques minutes plus tôt un humain qui était devenue une drôle de créature et qui voulait acquérir le pouvoir de leur père. Ils l'avaient combattue ensemble et avaient finis en beauté, chacun avait pris un revolver en faisant un signe de croix et annonçant 'Jackpot.'

Vergil : Donne la moi.

Dante (mettant son amulette dans le dos) : Non, tu en as déjà une.

Vergil (se mettant en garde avec l'épée qui avait récupérée plus tôt) : Je veux aussi la tienne.

Dante : Que va tu faire de tout ce pouvoir ? Hein ? Même en faisant des tonnes d'efforts, tu ne seras jamais comme notre père.

Vergil (chargeant contre Dante) : Tu perds du temps et de l'énergie.

Dante (bloquant l'attaque) : Nous sommes les fils de Sparda ! Son sang coule dans nos veines et son âme (faisant reculer Vergil) est en nous ! Et mon âme veut que tu t'arrêtes !

Vergil ***riant*** : Mais nos âmes ne sont pas d'accord, frérot. (mettant sa main devant son visage et faisant un poing avec) Je veux encore plus de pouvoir !

Dante ***soupire*** : Dire qu'on est censés être jumeaux.

Vergil (préparant son épée) : Jumeaux... Oui.

Le deux hommes se battent pendant un moment, un coup par ci, un coup par là. Des coups de feu résonnent dans la salle et les armes s'entrechoquent. Vergil donne un coup d'épée à Dante, celui ci la dévie et tire sur son frère. Les balles sont coupées en deux. Vergil charge son épée sur Dante en sautant sur lui, son coup et encore dévié car Dante roule à terre. Ils combattent sans cesse pendant lequel l'un est touché par l'arme de l'autre et l'autre non, parfois les rôles sont inversé. Dante donne finalement un coup de grâce sur le ventre de Vergil.

Vergil (tombant à terre) : Suis-je... en train de perdre ?!

Dante (narguant son frère) : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as que ça dans le ventre ? Allez, lève-toi, tu peux faire mieux que ça...

Vergil se releva en grognant à cause des blessures. Un tremblement de terre arriva, faisant déséquilibré les deux hommes.

Vergil : Le portail vers le monde des humains est en train de se fermer, Dante... Parce que les amulettes ont été séparées.

Dante : Finissons-en, Vergil. Je vais t'arrêter, même si je dois pour ça te tuer.

Vergil chargeais un dernier fois son épée et fonça sur Dante. Il fallait le toucher mais Dante fut plus rapide que lui et lui donna encore un coup fatal. Vergil voulait resté debout mais sa faiblesse lui fit lâcher l'épée. Dans le même temps l'amulette tomba elle aussi à terre. Vergil s'empressa de la ramasser.

Vergil (faisant face à son frère) : Personne n'a le droit de la récupérer, Dante. Elle est à moi, elle appartient à un fils de Sparda !

Dante vit que son frère reculait de plus en plus vers une falaise. Il couru vers Vergil mais la pointe du sabre de ce dernier le stoppa.

Vergil : Laisse-moi et va-t'en si tu ne veux pas te faire emprisonner dans le monde des démons. Je reste ici. Notre père a fini ici.

Dante voulu retenir son frère mais ce dernier lui donna un coup de sabre. Vergil avait enfin disparu dans les profondeurs de l'enfer. Dante sera le point. Il prit la grande épée et retourna vers l'autre monde.

...

Voix dans un mégaphone : Eeeeettttt coupé. C'est dans la boite.

* * *

Studio Capcom : 14h

Vergil se releva du tapis qui était en dessous de l'estrade. Dante vint à sa rencontre et lui tendis une serviette.

Vergil (s'essuyant) : C'était chouette cette dernière scène, hein Reuben ?

Dante : Ça tu l'a dit, Daniel. Mais jamais oublié que tu devais encore faire une scène. Toi contre 'le roi des enfers'.

Vergil : Oh non, la galère.

Réalisateur (regardant la scène) : Ok, les gars c'était impact. On la garde.

Tous le monde applaudis les acteurs. Finalement tout ce travail pour ça, c'était une réussite. Personne ne se doutais que Dante et Vergil existaient dans la vrai vie. Personne.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
